Magic & Blue Flames
by conman.anderson930
Summary: Rin and his friends have been transferred to Hogwarts by request of Dumbledore. This is during the Goblet of Fire arc. Rated T because I said so. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own HP or Ao No Exorcist. This is going to take place in the Goblet of Fire story arc. And Please Review and Favorite. And sorry for any Grammar errors, I suck at grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Rin, you're being transferred!" said Mephisto Pheles, headmaster of True Cross academy, "you will be going to a school in the United Kingdom" he explained further

"huh? but why am I going to a different school, I don't want to leave I'm still working to control my powers with Yukio and Miss Shura" Rin protested " Unfortunately this

order comes from the pope himself, you see the pope was contacted by an old friend, A very powerful wizard and former exorcist, his name is Albus Dumbledore and he

has asked that we send a few '_special' _students to his school and you were at the top of his list and do not worry Miss Shura will being going as well she will be both

your bodyguard and a teacher to the rest of the student body at this school. So do not worry about your training that will continue as planned, and also you are to keep

your identity as the spawn of Satan a secret from the students at the school, the less they know the better." Mephisto smiled wickedly as he emphasized the word

'special'. "WAIT! HE'S A WHAT?!" Rin yelled as he stood from his chair, with another toothy grin Mephisto said "he is a wizard, didn't I just say that Mr. Okumura?"

Looking completely dumbstruck Rin sat back down and began firing off questions at Mephisto without stopping " a wizard? Are you serious? So magic exists? Is it like

evil black magic or something? Why would he ask me to go? What kind of school is this exactly?" Mephisto looking slightly pleased with himself answered all the

questions in order without hesitation "yes he is a wizard, yes I'm serious, yes magic does seem to exist, no it is not for the most part from what I have heard, because

most exorcists believe it or not usually have some sort of magical heritage including you and your brother as well as some of your friends, and it is a magic school

obviously." Rin looking as if he were about to explode with excitement yelled "SO I'M A WIZARD TOO?! AND SO IS YUKIO?!" Mephisto cringed slightly from the utter

loudness of Rin's screams "yes, yes both of you are wizards" he said in utter deadpan even though he had mischievous thoughts bouncing around in his mind "both of

you will attend as students as well as Ms. Moriyama, Mr. Suguro, Ms. Kamiki, Mr. Shima and Mr. Miwa." Rin smiled wildly hearing this "so everyone is coming along" he

thought to himself "Rin please go inform the others to begin packing immediately you will be picked up by Professor Dumbledore himself later this evening." At hearing

this Rin raced out of the room yelling with excitement until he finally collided with someone in the hall with their glasses flying up into the air and both of them landing

on the ground with a loud "THUD!" as Rin was rubbing his back as he stood while the other person was picking up papers and he said with a sigh "Rin you shouldn't run

inside buildings its dangerous" Rin got slightly annoyed at him and said with a huff " Geez it was an accident Yukio, not like I meant to do it" it took all of a second for

Rin to remember what Mephisto had told him a few moments ago "YUKIO! MEPHISTO HAS HAD US TRANSFERRED TO A MAGIC SCHOOL!" Yukio looked at his

brother and gave him a confused smile and said "you must be joking?" Rin just shook his head no vehemently and was given a look of utter shock and then

Yukio walked angrily down to Mephisto's office.

(Break)

10 minutes later Rin saw his Brother walk out with a mixture of shock and dismay plastered across his face as Rin walked over Yukio said " This is such a ridiculous

mission that I can't even believe it. We are actually being transferred to a school of... I can't even say the word" Rin just stared at his brother for a minute and then

he turned and left and as he left he told his brother "Don't worry Yukio I'll go and tell everyone who is going to pack, see you later tonight!"

* * *

**So ladies and gents this is my first ever fiction I hope you enjoy. I wrote this for two reasons 1. I love HP 2. I love HP crossovers and 3. I didn't see anyone do an HP Ao No Exorcist Cross and I thought it would be interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"You're completely full of shit!" shouted Ryuji Suguro at Rin when he told everyone about the transfer that was going to take place. "I am not you

spiky haired bastard!" Rin yelled back, just then Suguro grabbed Rin by his shirt and screamed at him "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Rin looked him

straight in the eyes and yelled back "YOU HEARD ME! SPIKY HAIRED BASTAR-" "WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" they both turned to see Yukio

standing in the doorway looking positively livid and then Suguro let go of Rin but still glared at him, Rin returned the stare and then looked at his

brother, brotherly concern washing away his anger. "So is what Rin said true Mr. Okumura?" Kamiki asked before anyone else. Yukio just sighed

softly and said "yes" through gritted teeth we are all being transferred to a different school for next year, and we are leaving tonight. Just then

Shima chimed in and whined " But we don't know anything about magic or this Albus Dumbledore who is supposed to be the principal of the school.

How are we supposed to get through this when we are being dropped in knowing nothing while these other students know more than we ever

could?" Yukio looked at everyone and said "I don't know. I'm sorry." 'SNAP' everyone turned their heads to the doorway with lightening speed only

to see a smiling old man with bright eyes hidden behind half moon glasses… he was holding a stick and in English he said "hello, sorry to interrupt

but I believe I was expected to come and receive my new students tonight. Would all of you happen to be them?" as he put the stick away Yukio

stood and gulped as he looked at the old man and went to shake his hand but Rin wide-eyed bet him there and said "so you are our new teacher?!

How did you get here so fast? Did you use magic?" Dumbledore smiled and said yes to all his questions and then told them that he had already

taken their bags to where they would be staying in England at this they all looked at him in amazement but none more than Rin, he was truly

excited about the whole affair and was ready to go but then Yukio chimed in saying " so you are mister Dumbledore…. how long will we be at this…

magic school?" Dumbledore gave the seasoned exorcist a kind smile and said "only a year, unless you wish to return for further study in the magical

arts." Yukio simply nodded being that he was slightly off put by the smile Dumbledore gave him. "So shall we be off?" Dumbledore asked everyone

both Shiemi and Rin shouted yes while everyone else was silent he told everyone to grab his robes and to hold tight they all did as instructed and

held on tightly and with a loud 'SNAP' they appeared in a darkly lit building. At the moment of arrival everyone fell and had a nauseated look on

their face Dumbledore apologized saying he was sorry that he forgot that apparation was difficult the first time around. After everyone got back to

their feet Dumbledore gave them instructions "you will stay here at the Leaky Cauldron until the start of the school year on September 1st - " " but

that's a month away " Konekomaru stated to the old man "Yes it is, and like I said you will remain here until your school equipment list has arrived

then Tom" he pointed to the bald man at the bar "will show you the way into Diagon alley to gather your materials." They all looked at him nodded

after that he disapparated with a loud 'POP' and were shown to their rooms upstairs exhausted from their journey they all went to bed. The days in

the Cauldron went by quickly everyone (except Rin) was nervous and on edge by the whole ordeal especially Yukio. Finally the day came and they

got their lists Rin read his out loud to everyone at lunch

_You will need the items as follows:_

_1 Set of Dress Robes_

_1 Set of School Robes_

_1 Cauldron_

_1 Set of Scales_

_A Wand_

_The Set of Books Labeled in the next Sheet of parchment _

_Quills & Parchment_

_You are also allowed one animal. : A cat, An Owl or a Toad._

"They can't be serious about all this." Yukio said "Wands?" he shook his head slowly "well…. I think it's cool" Rin said defensively. So after lunch the

group went up to Tom and Yukio said they were ready to go to Diagon alley; at this he stood and took them behind the restaurant where there were

a few barrels and a red brick wall at this they all looked confused and Kamiki said with a disdainful tone "I thought we were going to get school

supplies" Tom turned to the wall and tapped a few bricks in succession and the wall opened, bricks shifting upon one another until they formed an

archway and beyond the arch was a busy street full of people of all kinds walking everywhere along the path lined with shops of every kind. Shiemi

squealed with excitement, Suguro and Konekomaru were staring in awe, Shima was rambling in shock "Bon, Konekomaru are you seeing this it's

crazy, it's amazing, I can't believe it…." Rin Just said "cool." In a low awe stricken voice his brother as well as Kamiki were unimpressed and

doubtful of everything they saw. Tom told them to head to Gringotts to exchange currencies so they could buy their school items and with this he

pointed to the great white build at the center of the alley and told them to be wary of the goblin tellers and then left muttering incoherently." At this

they all walked together towards the bank gathering several stares from the people walking by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Ayame and Garoil. I appreciate the reviews. and I will continue to ad onto this. oh and sorry about the line breaks this chapter wont have any at all if that's any better until I figure out how to do it so it make sense I wont use any. oh and this is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3:**

At this they all walked together towards the bank gathering several stare from the people walking by. After walking past the strange shops along their path, marveling at their contents until they finally stood at the threshold of the great white building and as Yukio was about to open the door everyone heard a very similar voice " Ein. Zwei. Drei." And with a puff of smoke Mephisto appeared before them sporting his toothy smile and said " Hello, Everyone. I came to see how everything was going with my transfer students-" interrupted as he sipped his tea " and to inform Yukio that he must send weekly reports to me so I can keep a careful watch on the progress _you all _make" he said this while staring directly at Rin "as well as to give you this-" with another puff of smoke what to be a check appeared in Yukio's hand. "It seems that the Vatican will only be paying for Rin's supplies so I have taken the liberty to fund the rest of you. Out of my own pocket of course." He said while beaming at the students, at this everyone said thank you and with another puff Pheles was gone and they continued into the bank. As soon as they entered Yukio got a serious look on his face and pointed both of his pistols at the teller closest to him and said "what in the hell types of demons are these?! I've never seen anything like them!" the teller at the counter smiled wickedly at the group revealing his extremely sharp teeth and in a strange voice said " I can assure you sir that I am no 'demon' as you put it, I am in fact a goblin and my name is Griphook. Now if you will lower whatever it is you are pointing at me so I may help you." Yukio's face burned a bright red due to his overreaction at the Goblin's appearance and subsequently bowed and apologized to him, which took Griphook aback as no human had ever bowed to him his grin spread again and he chuckled coldly and thought 'now if only more humans would bow' and then was taken away from his thoughts when Yukio said "We are here to have our currencies exchanged so we can go shop for school, Mr. Griphook" as he said this he gave the Vatican account number for Rin and gave the goblin Mephisto's Check. As quickly as Yukio had blinked the goblin was gone and back with two large sacks of money which he handed to Yukio and said good day to them as they left. Shortly after that Yukio told them that wands would come first being that they were "probably the most important thing on the list" as he put it. At this everyone piled into the cramped Ollivander's store but the owner, an old man with thinning hair and twinkling eyes told them that they must come in one at a time for their wands. And so it started with Rin. The old man began asking Rin questions " Is this your first wand young man?" Rin Grinned and nodded vigorously at him the old man just smiled and then asked "which is your dominant arm?" Rin extended his right arm and the man measured his arm and then let go of the tape and in utter shock Rin stared at the tape floating in mid air and as the old man went searching throughout the store the tape measured his face and chin and then the old man handed Rin a wand and said " Ash, Unicorn Horn, 11 3/4 inches," Rin just barely held it and in a moment it was consumed by blue fire "the old man frowned and went back to searching and handed Rin another " Willow, Dragon Heartstring, 12 inches" and as with the first one as soon as he held it the wand was consumed. This time Mr. Ollivander stared at the burning wand intently and then his eyes went wide as he realized this was no ordinary magical fire and he smiled at Rin and asked quietly "Mr. Okumura.. can you tell me who your father is?" Rin was stunned for a moment and replied "the man who raised my brother and I was a priest and an exorcist" the old man simply smiled and said "you didn't answer me. I asked who your father was not who raised you." Rin frowned and said softly "My father…. My father is Satan." Instead of the shocked look Rin was expecting from the old man all he did was remain smiling. And then went for another wand only this time he went behind the counter and lifted up a very dusty box and opened it and held the wand in his hands for a moment just smiling. "Did you know Mr. Okumura that demon's blood is amorphous…." Rin just stood there not saying a word "that means that it changes its form from one state to another" he continued "in the case of this wand from a liquid to a solid. He handed the wand to Rin and said shakily " Blackthorn, Demon's Blood Core, 13 and a half inches" the wand did not burst into flames but was surrounded by a light blue aura which covered Rin's entire being. "I believe that this wand feels a sort of bond with your soul Mr. Okumura. Treat it well and it will do the same to you." Rin didn't say a word he was too much in awe of the feeling the wan gave him. He paid for it and left quietly and said nothing to his friends or brother. And when Rin was done everyone else had their turns and each came out within five minutes after trying only one wand each after they were done with the wands they quickly gathered the other supplies and returned to the Leaky Cauldron for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After about another week of waiting a car came to pick up the students, their supplies and new pets. Yukio got an owl, He named Samuke, so he could send correspondence back to Mephisto, Suguro got a cat that, according to Rin looked exactly like him. " You both have spiky hair and a pissed off look on your face." Rin explained to him laughing, and so everyone began to refer to the cat as "Chibi Bon", which only annoyed Suguro even further. Shima and Konekomaru got owls as well, named Shin and Koneki (respectively), Kamiki got what appeared to be a red fox, she didn't bother to name it because she found that to be stupid so she just called her "Fox" and Shiemi got a bright green toad with wide eyes whom she affectionately named Mr. Midori. Mephisto was kind enough to drop off Rin's pet/familiar from home, Kuro, who was a black demon cat who could change into a giant cat. Eventually they were pushed into a car by an older looking man with a grey mane of hair and were driven to King's Cross Station in London and were dropped off in front of an enormous, bearded man wearing a brown leather trench coat at the sight of him Yukio was tempted to draw his gun and began a hail of fire but this reflex was stopped as the giant man spoke. "So you lot are the new exchange students from o'erseas eh? Well my name is 'agrid and I've been sent to take you to platform 9 and three quarters-" at the name of the platform no one could resist laughing not even Yukio and finally when he stopped he said " 9and three quartes?! There is no such platform you're just being silly." Hagrid smirked and said "am I now?" and then he led them to the brick column between platforms 9 and 10 and then instructed Suguro to go through first. Suguro blanched and slowly walked through the barrier at this everyone went wide-eyed and looked at the smiling bearded giant and he then instructed the rest of them to go through. And one by one they complied until it was only Yukio left finally Hagrid stepped through and Yukio went after him shutting his eyes and bracing for something horrible and then he felt something like a cold rush of wind and opened his eyes wide in amazement he was on a platform with a train puffing out steam and as soon as he was there Hagrid said to them all " Well I mus' be off 'ogwarts business and all. I will see you in class." He left back through the column and disappeared. All of them gaped at the train and all the people getting on until a clatter on the floor drew them away from the wondrous site it looked as if a young girl had dropped her bird cage on the floor. Rin immediately went to help her with it after getting it safely strapped back on the girl said "Thank you so much for helping me!" and then she looked confused for a moment looking at Rin's face "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" Rin nodded " We're-" pointing to the rest of the group who were boarding the train "exchange students from True Cross Academy in Japan My name is Rin. Rin Okumura. And you are?" the girl smiled and said "my name is Ginny Weasley. So what house are you in?" Rin looked confused for a moment and asked "House? What do you mean by house?" Ginny looked shocked and said " Well I guess since you're new you wouldn't know. There are four houses at Hogwarts: Slytherin, there a bunch of stuck up gits; Ravenclaw, that's where all the braniacs go; Hufflepuff, there are a few weirdoes in there; and Gryffindor, that's the house I'm in." She said beaming at him, but then blinked looking at the sword that was wrapped up and tied to Rin's back "what's that?" Rin turned pale and said nervously "oh.. this um that it's um nothing, nothing at all. So um I got to go bye!" and then he ran and got on the train and sighed and then stuck his sword into a suit case to keep it safe and went to go and find a seat on the train. Eventually he opened up a door and inside were a small group of people two boys and a girl. "Hey mind if I sit with you guys? I'm new here." They all nodded slowly and Rin sat down and smiled at all of them. "I'm Rin Okumura one of the new transfer students. Nice to meet all of you!" they all looked at him curiously and the girl said " Well my name is Hermione Granger, This is Ron Weasley and this is-" the black haired boy chimed in "I'm Harry Potter." And they all looked at Rin as if they were expecting him to say something and then he said "Weasley?! Do you have a sister because I just met a girl named Ginny Weasley on the platform." At this they all looked dumbstruck and Harry said " Wait! You don't know who I am?" Rin said with a laugh "of course I do. Your Harry Potter you just introduced yourself remember?" Harry just laughed but Ron and Hermione both looked shocked at what Rin had said. "What?!" Rin yelled when Hermione had explained who Harry was and then said "that's so cooooooool!" at this they all laughed and then Rin explained that he was a transfer student from Japan who had only just learned he was a wizard a month ago and had been requested by Dumbledore along with the rest of his friends and his twin brother. After the explanations the conversation took a turn towards the events of the Quidditch World Cup and the movements of the Death Eaters. Rin was utterly confused and finally asked with an innocent tone "what is Quidditch?" both Ron and Harry looked flabbergasted and Hermione just sighed "you have never heard of Quidditch?!" Ron almost screamed at Rin and Rin just shook his head no, he had never heard of it and as Ron was starting to explain the train left the station and Hermione took out a book which jogged Rin's Memeory… "Shit! I forgot to study!" he took out all of his books and began reading at an alarming rate that even shocked Hermione. He finally got tired of reading and asked " Hey! What houses are you guys in? and what year?" They replied a one " Gryffindor and 4th year" and Hermione alone said " and from the books that you have you must also be in fourth year" Rin smiled and said yes and complained about being dropped into a higher grade while knowing nothing about magic. And the train kept rolling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey 5th Chapter! and I don't own any party of Blue Exorcist or Harry Potter. this is the longest chapter yet. hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

After a few hours of the three fourth years explaining what Hogwarts was like Rin yawned and settled in for a quick nap with Kuro sitting on his lap purring softly. Barely asleep for 20 minutes Rin awoke to Yukio shaking him and asking where he had been, when he had finally woken up he explained everything and Yukio let out a sigh and said "well next time don't wander off we can't have you getting lost all the time" Rin gave him a sour look and yelled at him "I'm not a little kid! I can take care of myself little brother!" at this Hermione giggled and they both stared at her and she responded by saying " I'm sorry it's just funny. Yukio seems like the older of the two of you." Rin snarled at this and Yukio just shook his head and left saying "I will see you when we get off the train ok?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've got it." Rin said with annoyance and glared at Hermione who instantly stopped giggling, eventually they could see the school through the windows of the train and began getting dressed in their robes. Rin simply stared out the window the whole tie he got ready, he was completely mesmerized by the large intimidating castle off in the distance and muttered to himself "so this is Hogwarts…" Eventually the train came to a stop and everyone walked out of the train and standing there was the beaming Hagrid who told the group that they would take the carriages to the castle and that they would be sorted afterwards. So they walked over to carriages and were awestruck by the creatures pulling them and eventually Kamiki spoke up and said " I believe I have read about these creatures in one of our school books. They are called Thestrals…. Only those who have seen someone die are able to see them." At this everyone went pale and got quiet. Not until they finally reached the castle did anyone speak and the first people to break the silence were Rin and Suguro who spoke in unison "THIS PLACE IS FUCKING HUGE!" at this loud outburst many stared at them and laughed until an old woman wearing green robes and a critical expression on her face "you both should watch your language. I believe that you all are the exchange students" they replied positively and were led to the great hall and were placed at the front of the line for sorting and the first to go was Yukio, he went to the stool at the center of the room and then received a friendly look from Dumbledore. He sat on the stool and a hat was placed on his head then a voice spoke "interesting quite interesting. Very strange family you have boy." Shocked at this voice Yukio said "if you want to stay alive demon you won't say a word about my brother or me." The hat only laughed " I am the sorting hat, not a demon. But not that it matters what you think about me. Oh you are rather intelligent aren't you" the hat said mockingly "but you doubt magic and distrust those who use it, but you are definitely one of the most intelligent students here ad could grasp it easily so you should be in… RAVENCLAW!" the table with the blue banner emblazoned with a raven cheered and Yukio walked and sat down receiving several cheers and claps on the back. Next up was Rin he followed after his brother and the hat was place on his head and he heard the same voice that sorted his younger brother speaking in his head "please try to avoid burning me you seem to do that quite frequently. You are brave and smart but not focused enough. You are trusting and loyal to your friends hmmmm you go to… GRYFFINDOR!" and then Rin stood and walked to the table with the Crimson banner and sat next to Ron and Ginny Weasley. The others were sorted rather quickly: Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru to Ravenclaw with Yukio; Kamiki to Slytherin; and Shiemi with Rin in Gryffindor. Soon after the younger students were sorted delicious food appeared from nowhere on to the plates at the table and Dumbledore said "Tuck in" and everyone began to eat, Rin included he inhaled the food on his plate going for seconds, thirds and fourths much to the amazement and disgust to his housemates, after everyone was full Dumbledore stood and spoke "as you can see, w have several new older students. They are transfers from the True Cross academy in Japan and I hope you welcome them into their new houses with respect and endearment. So!' Now that we are all fed and watered,' 'I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices.' 'Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.' 'As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year.' 'It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.' 'This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy". And suddenly a tall boy with hair like Ron and Ginny's stood and yelled "You can't be serious!" Dumbledore spoke again and said " Yes I am Mr. Weasley." And then he began his speech again " - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-' "Suddenly thunder and lightning clashed on the ceiling and a man will a rolling blue eye and scars covering his face stormed through the door making many girls scream and then walked up and shook Dumbledores hand and sat at his side "'May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody.' 'As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.' 'The TriWizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions compete in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued." At this several students paled others smiled eagerly at the challenge "There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Depertments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will himself or herself be in mortal danger.' 'The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the TriWizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.' 'Eager though I know you all will be to bring the TriWizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose and age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration." At this several students stood and yelled "but that is completely unfair!" Dumbledore motioned for them to sit "This-' 'is a measure that we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.' 'I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.' 'The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for a greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" and at that the students were led out of the hall by the prefects to their designated houses. Rin waved goodbye to Yukio and then walked with Shiemi and his other friends and was taken up the stairs (which moved, exciting him all the more) until they reached a painting of a fat woman in a pink dress the prefect said "Fairy Lights" and the woman replied "correct" and the painting swung open and everyone walked in and said hello to Shiemi and Rin asking them lots of questions about True Cross academy and what type of magic they taught. But both Rin and Shiemi were exhausted by the whole deal and went up to their rooms and went to bed prepared for class in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thank all of those people who have followed and those who have reviewed. I want to apologize for taking so long to post the next chapter. Life has gotten pretty hectic since I started college but ill deal and try to post more frequently. Oh and to respond to Diekilles about your review about why Rin should be better in Sytherin, I disagree outright. Rin isnt the type of person who would let the fact that his father is Satan control his actions in fact he has shown that even with that tremendous burden he is brave in the fae of adversity, a true and loyal friend and above all a kind hearted person. Not exactly the profile of a Slytherin. So thats why I placed him in Gryffindor.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Rin woke up before everyone else in the room, mostly because he was excited to finally start learning magic. He opened his suit case and dressed. When he was finished he looked down at his sword and without hesitation strapped it to his back thinking 'I shouldn't just leave this lying around what if someone finds it and pulls it out ill burn this whole place down' after he was ready everyone else began to wake up and they greeted him sleepily "well looks like we got ourselves an early-riser" said the boy named Seamus said with a wide grin; Harry, Ron, and the two other boys (Dean and Neville) laughed at this. Rin laughed slightly and said "I'll wait for you guys down in the common room when you are all ready we can all head down to breakfast together." They nodded with agreement and Rin went down the stairs and was greeted by a very cheery Shiemi.

"Good morning Rin. Did you sleep well?" Rin nodded blushing lightly and out of thin air came "when is the wedding?" two older boys laughed simultaneously. They were Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers. Rin yelled at them saying "what are you talking about a wedding!" and his eyes noticed a blue flicker in the fireplace and he calmed down quickly still blushing. "Right" said Fred. "Of Course" said George. Rin just glared at the snickering brothers and sat down waiting on everyone else eventually Ron, Harry and Hermione all walked down the stairs and then Rin and Shiemi joined them on their way down to the great hall.

After a quick tour of the castle they finally made it to the breakfast table and sat down and filled up on food, Rin more so than anybody, and when they finished Professor McGonagall, the woman Rin met last night came and gave out class schedules to the students of her house. "Hey Rin, what'd you get?" said Ron with half of an egg in his mouth. "Ron remember your manners!" Hermione chided him, Rin just laughed at him making his ears go red with embarrassment and Rin read off of his list of classes:

_Potions_

_Potions_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_Transfiguration_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Charms_

"Oh double potions with Snape?" Ron pointed to a mean looking, pale man with shoulder length, greasy, black hair. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Shiemi got their schedules soon after Rin. The two boys groaned when they looked and they said together "we got double potions too!" Hermione scowled at the both of them and said "well there isn't any use in complaining about it. We all need to be heading for class." At this they headed down towards the dungeons.

When they finally made it to the room Rin was hit with the awful stench of mildew mixed with ammonia and coughed loudly. Everyone chuckled and Harry told him he would get used to it in a few weeks, they took their seats and waited for Snape to begin the lesson "You, will each need to make me a vial of Calming Draught. The ingredients are on the board take what you need from the store room you have two hours." He stood opened the door to the store room and said "begin." Everyone rushed to the store room to gather ingredients, Rin managed to remember the potion because of his cram session on the train and thought it was a relatively simple recipe he gathered his supplies and set to work. All of his friends, Shiemi being the exception, were amazed at his speed and skill with which he prepared the potion. Hermione was the most shocked and asked "Rin, how are you doing that so easily? You have never been exposed to magic before this and yet you are doing this as if you have done it all your life!" Rin just smiled and told her "it's just like reading a recipe and cooking it at home, it isn't that hard for me I guess." They all just looked stunned and decide to let it go. Rin was the first to finish and Snape came to inspect his potion.

"Well done, Mr. Okumura. For a muggle-born like yourself especially." Hermione sneered at the man and Rin could hear snickering across the room. He looked and saw a thin, platinum blonde boy with a superior look on his face and at this Rin gritted his teeth and grabbed his wrapped up sword off his back and began yelling "HEY YOU, BLONDE LITTLE ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME OR MY FRIENDS! IF YOU DO I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD YOU'RE WHOLE GOD DAMN FAMILY WILL FEEL IT!" The boy backed up to a wall with a mixture of fear and shock plastered across his face everyone else was just in awe about what Rin had just said, all except for Snape who said calmly " 50 points from Gryffindor. And Mr. Okumura if you threaten Mr. Malfoy or his family again you will be given 3 months detention" Rin nodded in submission with a grimace.

Finally class ended and as soon as the troop of Gryffindors had left Rin was met with several claps on the back and smiles "Rin that was bloody wicked" Ron commented. "But I cost the house 50 points! Isn't that bad?" Ron just snickered at that. "Well what class do we all have next?" Hermione interjected "Defense against the dark arts" Shiemi replied, "I don't like the sound of that class it sounds mean." She finished. "Well we are leaning how to defend ourselves from dark creatures and other wizards, it is supposed to be scary" Harry said almost sadly. At that they left to their next class and all it entailed.

* * *

**Author' Note:**

**Well chapter 6 is officially up for reading i think i might do this on a monthly basis from now on unless there is a ton of begging and pleading (which I highly doubt there will be). But just wait for chapter 7 the meeting with the mad-eyed old man. it should be interesting will Rin be able to control himself around the crazy psychopath. Who knows... ME! and you will have to wait to find out what happens oh and by the way im thinking of doing a possible Non-Canon pairing but if you want to know more message me anytime to ask who it may be.**


End file.
